Okay…
by SilvermoonLavoy
Summary: Honestly, I'm not sure of what I did. So here's the deal. Thor is basically watching Nico, who is eight. Don't judge! I think it's adorable having a younger Nico. What will happen when you put Nico di Angelo in a tower with the Avengers?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! This is totally new and stuff! For those of you who have read my stories, I will be updating some of those stories. **

* * *

Hades shook Odin's hand in greeting. Many millennia ago, the god of the underworld and All-father made a truce to prevent a vicious war. Every hundred or so years, the two would meet in Asgard to discuss things as to keep their truce.

Today, Odin decided to bring his eldest son with him.

"Hades, this is my son Thor. Thor, this is Lord Hades. He is the god of the underworld in Midgard." Odin introduced the two.

"It is an honor to meet you, Lord Hades." Thor said, bowing his head in respect.

"Thor Odinson. You have caused some trouble in the Underworld, but not as much as your brother has. My own son is tying up loose ends from his latest mess." Hades said dryly.

"I am sorry that my brother has caused you such strife." Thor apologized.

"You have no reason. If anything, it is Loki who should apologize, not you." Hades said.

"Lord Hades, did you say that you have a son?" Odin asked.

"Yes, I do." he replied.

"And he lives on Midgard?" Thor asked.

"But of course. Where else would he live?" he answered.

"I have not met him. That is why I ask." Thor said.

"I am sure you have heard his name, but have not quite learned fully of what he has done. His name is Nico di Angelo." Hades said.

"Now that, I have heard. He is centuries old and very wise! He fought in two wars alongside the great Perseus Jackson!" Thor boomed.

"Ah yes, time is very different between our realms." Hades recalled, "Nico is not even a century old. And he is forever in the form of an eight year old thanks to the council, who decided that it would be for the best. My son is still learning about the world. Thor, he is not the great man you have heard of."

"No matter! He is still a valiant warrior that I would be more than happy to fight alongside!" Thor responded.

"Perhaps you would like to meet my son?" Hades suggested slyly.

"It would be an honor." Thor answered.

"Then I have a proposition to make. I know that you work alongside the Avengers, and I need to get the boy out into the real world again. How would you like to show him more about Midgard? After all, he is still readjusting to this new time as well as Captain Rogers. I think it would suit him better to learn while protecting the mortals." Hades told him.

"It would be an honor to enlighten a hero of Olympus." Thor said.

"Then it's settled. Nico will stay with you for the time being. Keep an eye on him. Nico tends to cause trouble." Hades instructed.

"Marvelous! When shall I meet him?" Thor asked.

"Right now. Nico!" Hades called.

The shadows twisted and turned into a form. A small boy walked out of them. He had obsidian hair in which a black crown settled on his head and eyes darker than Thor had ever seen.

"Yes, father?" Nico asked.

"Nico, you are to accompany Thor. He will show you Midgard." Hades said.

"Hold up. You're telling me that I'm going to have to follow him for however long you find suit?" Nico asked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Hades replied.

"Nope, just checking."


	2. Chapter 2

Nico was hiding in Thor's shadow. It had concerned Thor when he disappeared, but Nico assured him that he was still next to him. It surprised Thor by how easily the boy could disappear into the shadows…

Nico looked calm and collective on the outside, but on the inside he was having a mental breakdown. Not only was he now stuck in the body of an eight year old forever, but now he had to deal with this?! It seemed as though the fates just hate his guts…

A howl caught their attention.

"What was that?" Thor asked bewildered.

"I think I know, but I hope I'm wrong." Nico said, taking off towards the noise.

"Nico!" Thor yelled giving chase.

Nico skidded to a halt in front of the beast that made the sound. He winced at the jabbing pain in his ribs. Oops. Forgot those injured ribs…

"Cerberus!" Nico exclaimed.

The giant, three headed dog was snapping and growling in distress, trying to get the person on his back off of him. The man on him couldn't be seen, for he wore all black and covered his face. Either way, Nico was not pleased.

In a fit of anger, Nico shot a blast of hellfire at the man, not caring if he killed him. The man jumped off and ran off. Before Nico could chase after him, Cerberus whined in pain before slumping down in front of Nico.

"Wimp." Nico muttered before turning to his distressed monster dog.

He pet the main head and calmed the started animal. As he moved to the beast's side, some people started running towards him.

"Whoa! Holy shit!" a male voice exclaimed.

Nico turned his head and saw none other than the Avengers, minus the Hulk, gaping at him, Black Widow pointing her gun at one of Cerberus's heads.

"Son, slowly step away from the monster." Captain America called.

"Pfft… as if." Nico snorted, going back to Cerberus.

"Nico, I ask that you leave the beast so that we may end it." Thor said evenly.

"Cerberus wouldn't intentionally harm someone. He was being controlled." Nico defended his pet, finding the wound.

"Cerberus?"

"That thing has a name?!"

"Of course he has a name. Everything has a name. This is my father's dog. He guards the gates." Nico muttered, stemming the bleeding and wrapping up the wound.

"He is injured?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, but he'll be fine. We just need to get him back home and he'll be back to normal health." Nico responded, pulling an old leather leash seemingly out of nowhere.

He hooked it onto Cerberus' collar and walked his dog to a nearby subway station.

"Go home, boy." Nico ordered, unhooking the leash.

Cerberus licked his young master before limping off into the shadows.

"You just unleashed a giant monster dog into a subway full of pedestrians and civilians!" Captain America exclaimed.

"It's fine. They won't notice." Nico assured him.

"Nico, you could have been seriously injured. Broken beyond repair!" Thor boomed, concern laced in his voice.

"I'm a demigod, Thor! What do you expect? Laying back and letting you guys handle it? I can take care of myself. And, I have powers! Powers that I know how to use!" Nico snapped at the thunder god.

"Hold on a second, point break. You know this kid?" Ironman asked.

"This is Nico di Angelo, my temporary charge." Thor told him. /div  
"More like a babysitter…" Nico muttered.  
The subway rumbled and Nico felt the shadows ruffle his hair, making him smile.

"So… we're watching the devil's son?" Clint clarified.  
"No. Thor's watching the guy that rules the underworld's son." Nico corrected.

"And who would that be?" Natasha asked.  
"Hades." Nico replied with an 'Are all mortals this stupid?' face.  
"Okay, you've got me. Now where's the cameras?" Ironman asked, looking around."What is he talking about?" Nico asked to which Clint shrugged his shoulders.  
"You guys got me good. Now seriously, who's the kid?" Tony asked, looking around.  
"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Ghost King."


End file.
